wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Layla
Layla ist eine Diva, die bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Fehde um den vakanten Divas-Title' Bei der 1. SmackDown! Show der WGL attackierten Layla und Michelle McCool die WGL Diva Kelly Kelly, welche aber dank Natalya, Laylas Gegnerin an diesem Abend, nicht zu größerem Schaden kam. Im Match selbst unterlag die Engländerin dann ihrer Gegnerin durch Aufgabe im Sharpshooter. In den kommenden 2 Wochen forderte Layla von Kelly Kelly immer wieder ein Titelmatch um den vakanten Divas-Title für den Januar PPV Extreme Rules und sprach ein Geheimnis von Kelly Kelly an, was sie im Falle einer Ablehnung enthüllen will. Bei Extreme Rules kam es schließlich zum Titelmatch, welches Layla aber verlor. Sie enthüllte anschließend das Geheimnis, welches eine angebliche Affäre Kellys mit einem WGL Booker war. 'Beziehungschaos' Etwa zur gleichen Zeit kamen immer wieder Gerüchte über verschiedene Liebhaber hoch. Angefangen bei ihrem damaligen Freund WGL Superstar Sheamus über Mason Ryan, Ted DiBiase jr. bis zum Italiener Santino Marella. Eine erste Auseinandersetzung konnte Sheamus klar gegen Mason Ryan für sich entscheiden. In den Folgewochen spitze es sich aber immer weiter zu, was beim Royal Rumble und der SmackDown! Show am darauffolgenden Wochenende zu 2 Matches aller 4 beteiligten Männer führte. Diese Geschichte wurde jedoch nie aufgeklärt und stellte sich im Nachhinein als falsche Unterstellung heraus, woran aber die Beziehung zwischen Layla und Sheamus zerbrach. 'Die neue Divas Division unter Stephanie McMahon' Bei SmackDown! #13, eine Woche nach WrestleMania, wurde der damalige GM der Divas-Division, Vince Russo, auf Grund von andauernden Problemen unter den Diven vom Chairman Vince McMahon gefeuert und durch dessen Tochter Stephanie McMahon ersetzt. In der nächsten Show schloss sich Layla mit ihrer Tag Team Partnerin Michelle McCool der neuen Diven-GM an und bekam ein Titelmatch für den kommenden PPV Lights Out geschenkt. In diesem Titelmatch konnte jedoch Trish Stratus ihren Titel gegen 3 Gegnerinnen, unter Anderem Layla, verteidigen. Der Split in 2 Lager endete jedoch mehr oder weniger in der SmackDown! Show nach Lights Out, da Stephanie McMahon aus privaten Gründen durch ihren Bruder Shane McMahon ersetzt wurde. Nach SmackDown! #16 ging Layla dann ihren eigenen Weg. 'Konfrontation mit Trish Stratus und Faceturn' Beim King of the Ring im Juni 2012 bekam Layla, nach einigen Psycho-Spielchen in den Vorwochen, erneut die Chance auf den Titel von Trish Stratus. Diese Chance konnte sie aber wiederholt nicht nutzen, was im Nachhinein vielleicht sogar ihr Glück war, da nach dem Match WGL Diva Kharma ihren Money-In-The-Bank Koffer einsetzte und die angeschlagene Trish Stratus besiegte und somit neue Divas-Championesse wurde. Bei SmackDown! #19 gab es ein Match, in dem erstmals die neuen Divas Duo Title ausgekämpft wurden. Layla kam mit ihrer eigentlichen Tag Team Partnerin Michelle McCool in die Halle, musste dann aber gemeinsam mit ihrer Erzfeindin Trish Stratus antreten. Das ungleiche Team besiegte Das Team Kelly Kelly & Maryse und wurden somit die ersten Divas Duo Champions. Einen Monat später, beim SummerSlam 2012, verloren die beiden die Titel allerdings wieder an die Bella Twins und Layla schob Trish die alleinige Schuld zu. In den Wochen des unfreiwilligen Teams mit Trish Stratus entfernte sich ihre ehemals beste Freundin Michelle McCool von Layla und langsam wurde ihr klar, wie schlecht sie andere behandelte, unter Anderem ihre Partnerin Trish Stratus. In den folgenden Wochen wurden aus den ehemaligen Gegnerinen Freunde, Trish Stratus bot sogar ihre Hilfe auf dem Weg zum Divas Title an und damit wurde Layla zur Face Diva. '#Layla4Title und Titelgewinn' Die zurückgekehrte Stephanie McMahon, mittlerweile unter dem Einfluss der Divas Championesse Maryse, verweigerte in der Folgezeit weitere Titelmatches für Layla und so starteten sie und Trish Stratus beim August PPV Iron Will eine Aktion über die Social Media Plattform Twitterverse. Die Aktion „#Layla4Title“, die den Oberen den Wunsch der Fans nach einem weiteren Titelmatch für Layla fand in den folgenden Wochen einen großen Anklang und so setzte der Chairman Vince McMahon selbst bei SmackDown! # 27 das Title Match in einem Käfig für den kommenden PPV Night of Champions an. Dieses Match und damit den Titel konnte Layla durch die Stratusfaction, den Finisher ihrer Freundin und Lehrerin Trish Stratus, und nach Verlassen des Käfigs gewinnen. 'Next Diva of the Decade und Beziehung zu Mike Adamle (Present)' Mit dem Titelgewinn wurde Layla eine der Anführerinnen der Divas Division und wurde von Trish Stratus zu ihrer Nachfolgerin als Diva of the Decade ernannt. Beim Oktober PPV Uncensored musste Layla ihren Titel in einem Handicap Match gegen Beth Phoenix und Natalya verteidigen. Dieses Match wurde von SmackDown! GM Mike Adamle festgelegt um den Zuschauern etwas ganz Besonderes (so die Meinung Adamle's) zu bieten. Wie zu erwarten war verlor Layla ihren Titel an Natalya. In dem Match verletzte sich Layla am Oberschenkel und viel 2 Wochen aus. Bei SmackDown! 31 gab es ein kontroverses Segment, in dem Layla den GM küsste und somit das bestätigte, was viele Dachten: Sie und Adamle sind ein Paar! Kurz darauf gab es auch einen Heiratsantrag von Mike Adamle über Twitterverse, den Layla annahm. Bei der letzten SmackDown! Show vor der Survivor Series war noch eine Position im Team der WGL Diven gegen die nWo Diven offen, die dann die zurückkehrende Trish Stratus einnahm. Gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin führte Layla das Team schließlich zum Sieg beim PPV. In den Wochen nach dem PPV kamen vereinzelt Gerüchte über ein immer schlechteres Standing Layla's im Lockerroom der WGL Diven durch die Beziehung zu Mike Adamle auf. Bei der SmackDown! Show aus Madrid sprach Beth Phoenix dies erstmals offen an. Privatleben * verlobt mit SmackDown! GM Mike Adamle * derzeit meistgebuchte WGL Diva für Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen * ehemalige Tänzerin, u.A. bei den Miami Heat und in verschiedenen Musikvideos * enge Freundschaft zu Trish Stratus, Nikki Bella, Kelly Kelly & Kaitlyn sowie zu Zack Ryder & Daniel Bryan * war mit SmackDown! Superstar Sheamus liiert Gossip * ihr wurden wiederholt Verhältnisse zu WGL Superstars angedichtet, die jedoch nie bewiesen wurden Errungene Erfolge * Divas Duo Title (mit Trish Stratus) * Divas Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Diven Kategorie:Roster